Po x tigress love loss and family
by Po.x.tigress4ever
Summary: I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA...This is my first fan fic and it's about po and tigress falling in love but then something happens and for po...the world changes, but will things get better?..rated m for sex. Drama and romance also a little action please review let me know if it's good or not
1. Chapter 1

This is first fiction and I've been writing it for awhile and i hope you enjoy it and sorry for how long it is...rated M for a little sex

Po and tigress

Love, loss, and family

It was just weeks after the defeat of shen, and all po could think about was the hug he received from tigress. He had been dreaming about her, he has had a crush on her since he was little, but now he was sure of it. He wanted to be with tigress...

Tigress had just gotten up, it was supposed to be a day of relaxation, but tigress was going to train, as she opened her door and started to walk past po's room she heard him talking to himself

"Does she like me?, no she couldn't I'm just some stupid, fat, stubborn panda. How could she like someone like me..but i care about her more then she will ever know" po said letting a tear fall from his eye not knowing tigress was listening

Tigress couldn't believe what she was hearing, po cared about someone that much. Why doesn't he just tell her. I mean po is so kind and caring, any girl would be lucky to have him. Tigress said in her head as she was about to open his door and tell him to talk to her about this girl when he said.

"Why doesn't tigress realized that i want her more then anything in this world" po said

Tigress was stunned she froze in place "po...wants me?" kept being repeated in her head

"She will never care about some stupid ugly panda like me" po said trying not to continue crying "I better go train or something" po said standing up, walking towards the door where tigress was still frozen in place

"Po want to be with me, po likes me?..i..i can't believe it he actually likes me" tigress was saying in her head still trying to figure out how to react

(Door opens) "tigress!? What are you doing here...how long have you been standing outside of my room?" po asked blushing as he knew she heard him express his feelings.

"Oh I haven't been here that long, just long enough to hear you say you should go train" she said blushing not wanting po to know she heard him.

"Oh well would you like to join me?" po asked smiling and blushing trying to play it off

"Yeah i would enjoy beating you up..Again" she said with a slight smile thinking about what po had said because deep down tigress knew she had feelings for that big panda she had been staying with for quite some time now.

As they walked to the training room together po wanted to say something but every time he went to he couldn't he would just close his mouth and look forward. Tigress noticed this and decided to speak up "so po I was thinking about the battle in gongmen city, after you won and i pulled you from the water you hugged me...why?

Po was a bit startled but he decided to answer honestly "when i saw you floating in the water..i..i thought you were dead, when i got to you and we held hands i knew that i couldn't lose you...I made peace with myself when i decided that i wasn't going to let shen destroy everything you had worked fought and trained for. " po said as he stopped and looked at the ground "when you pulled me from the water I knew then and there when you let out that little smile that you were one of the most important people in my life and i couldn't hold back any longer i had to have you in my arms" po said as a tear hit the floor

"Po...i..i don't know what to" tigress was saying before she was interrupted by po.

Po interrupted "you don't have to say anything...it won't happen again" po said trying to put on a fake smile at the tiger that meant the world to him.

"Po.. What if I liked that hug" tigress said blushing looking at po's fake smile, she knew it was fake because po's real smile makes her want to smile and that wasn't his smile so she had to do something to see it.

"Come here panda" Tigress said tackling the panda in a big hug, tigress couldn't help but purr.

"Tigress..thank you, you have no idea how much this hug means to me" po said wrapping his arms around the tiger that was laying on top of him.

"Po i do know how much this hug means, because it means just as much to you as it does you" tigress said cuddling her head up against his chest purring

As po and tigress cuddle on the floor they heard giggling panda looked back and tigress looked up to see everyone was standing there watching them. They jumped up blushing and started stuttering "that they were going to train and them knowing po he slipped and i fell on him" tigress said blushing like crazy

"Well then let's go train" master shifu said walking in-between them pushing them apart and opening the door to the training room.

Everyone sighed but tigress and po, everyone but tigress and po said "but i thought we were getting the day off" they said

"Everyone but po and tigress does get the day off" shifu said.

"Good luck" the rest said as they disappeared to go do with the day as they pleased.

"We aren't training" shifu said

"What?" po and tigress said in unison

"We need to talk..i never thought oogway would be right about this" shifu said

"Wait what did oogway say"  
"Yeah tell us" po and tigress said

"Oogway told me that after po had mastered inner peace the last thing he had teached me, that po would find a..a...a..mate within the jade palace, but i didn't know it would be this soon" shifu said

"Me find a mate here, no one..and i mean no one likes me like that" po said hanging his head

"I do.." tigress said looking at him with his head looking at the ground " po please look at me..please" tigress said

Po kept his head down "I can't believe someone as...as perfect as you are could ever have those feelings for someone like me" po said

"Po please..I do care about you please look at me..tigress said with a slight tremble like she was about to cry if she didn't see those jade green eyes that made her feel so special.

Po looked up at her "Tigress you are all I've ever wanted..even when I first came here and you treated me...like I was Nothing, even then when i looked into your eyes i..i cared about you. I cared about you beyond belief"

"Po I care about you more then...more then I thought I could ever care about someone." tigress said looking into his jade green eyes as he looked into her mesmerizing eyes.

"You two were meant to be, and I wouldn't want anyone else to be the mate of my daughter other than you..po" Shifu said looking at his daughter who was incredibly happy at the sound of what he adopted father had just said

"Do you really mean that master?" tigress said look at shifu

"Yes master shifu do you really mean that? After all the times I have failed you?"

"Yes I do mean that, and po wether you believe me or not you have made me very proud, you have made me a happy old fool, you make my daughter smile..."

Tigress looked at po and was now trying to slide her arms around him which he gladly allowed and put his arms around her as well."

"Tigress would you like to be my..my girlfriend, mate, and my world" po said looking into her eyes which were filled with happiness "as long as shifu gives us his blessing.." po said soon after

"dragon warrior I give you my blessing to take my daughters hand in a relationship if that is what she wishes" shifu said looking as his daughter and the panda who was holding her in his arms as she purred and cuddled up to him.

"What do you say tigress, will you be mine"

"Yes po..i would love to be yours"

"You are free to do as you two please, just be quiet.." shifu said as he knew what oogway had told him that po and his first lover would reproduce and that baby would be the next dragon warrior, but he didn't dare tell them.

"Come on po, we could use a break" tigress said pulling po towards the barracks/ bedrooms.

When po and tigress arrived at tigress bedroom she slide open the door and crawled into her bed "please po...hold me" tigress said as her tail waved him to join her, and he agreed

Po crawled into bed with her and she pulled the blankets over him and her, then she cuddled up to him as he placed his arm around her and held her in his arms, she began to purr

"You know that turns me on right" po said giggling and blushing that he just admitted that tigress purring turned him on.

"Oh really I'm glad I can turn my panda on" tigress said as she looked up to see po's jade green eyes she leaned up to him and he leaned down their lips collided and they locked, tigress was new to this but she knew deep down what to do..she used her tongue to beg entrance of po's lips and he gladly accepted. Now they Were in a battle each others tongue battled for dominance of the other mouth and after who knows how long they pulled away from the kiss to get air

"Tigress that was the most amazing and astonishing thing anyone had ever done to me besides today when you accepted me as your boyfriend and mate" po stated as he stared deeply into the girl of his dreams eyes.

"We're back!" po and tigress heard rang through out the palace

"Well I better go to my room, i don't want to make you look bad infront of everyone else " po said his smile turning into a more straight dull face

"No. I am proud to have you as my mate and you are the only person i want and everyone can know that!" tigress said standing up dragging her panda with her. They we hand in hand as they greeted everyone at the door "hey guys" tigress said smiling still hand in hand with her panda.

"Tigress are you okay. You're smiling, happy, and are you holding po's hand...DID WE MISS SOMETHING!?" everyone said in unison

"Yes actually you did you missed.." she was cut off by po

"You don't have to tell them if you don't want to kit..tigress" he said blushing

"Po i want them to know...and where you gonna call me kitten?" she said whispering to him

"Well...yes" po said blushing

Tigress turned back to the group "me and po have started a relationship we are now together and soon to be mates" tigress said "I am his kitten" she said purring now looking at her panda

"WHAT!?" everyone said  
"Do you know mating mean..means sex!" viper said dramatically

"Yes i do" tigress said " and po is the only mate i want..i want him to take my.."

"V-card" monkey and mantis said in union as cranes mouth flew open

"Yes" tigress said

Po placed his right hand on her hip and kissed her..sweet and passionate like

"Did shifu even agree to this!?" viper hissed

"Yes actually he kinda encouraged it" they said together

"Whaaa" monkey said

"Hehe yeah i know weird right" po said giggling as he held his tiger in his arms while talking to the group

"As weird as it may seem you have to admit, have any of you seen tigress this happy since you've known her...po has changed my daughter in a way i couldn't and i can't thank him enough" shifu said walking out of a shadow

"Master shifu " they all said in unison as they bowed to their master

"If you two wish...as much as i hate to say it.. You can sleep in the same room..together as a couple, but please tell me you will try to at least restrain yourselves from...mating while we are here" shifu said soon later he then stated " and much to my surprise the imperial army as requested our services, and po and tigress and staying behind to protect the palace and village" shifu said

Tigress and po looked at each other and smiled tigress more then po somehow. Then they nodded to each other "we would like to stay in the same room" they said together to master shifu.

"Okay, and everyone else we leave in 2 days" shifu said

2 days later...

"Good bye master, and good bye my friends" tigress said as she watched her friends and master prepare to leave for their month long mission

"Good bye master shifu, and good bye guys" po said but he felt pretty proud at what shifu said in response

"Watch over my daughter..your..mate..son" po was stunned and so was tigress whose face was overfilled with joy

Then shifu, mantis, crane, viper, and monkey left the palace and shut the doors behind them.. Leaving po and tigress alone

"Did he call me son?" po said giggling

"Yes I do think he did, I'm so glad he has really accepted us as a couple even though he was the one who set us on this path" tigress said looking into po's eyes

"Well that is true he really did set the stage for us" po said wrapping his arms around tigress smiling, then he said "Do you think we can inform my father of how I've become the luckiest man in the world"

Tigress heard these words and was in absolute amazement as she had never felt such happiness, she had the panda of her dreams and he knows just what she wants to hear to make her blush, smile, and flat out feel amazing "Yes we can tell you father of how I. have became the happiest women in the world"

"Aww...you know just what to say to make me feel so, happy inside, but we should hurry and get to dad's noodle shop before it gets too crowded" po said blushing and giggling

"Sounds in your words awesome" she said purring taking her lovers paw, even tho they may be dating they haven't confessed that they are head over heels in love with each other

"Are you sure you want to show our affection for each other in public" po said a little worried about her response

"Po I want the world to know that you are the only man i want, you are the only panda, or man i want to call mine or be called his, everyone can know that we are together." tigress said as she blushed which was usually unnoticeable but know it was very noticeable.

"Of course kitten, i wouldn't want it any other way i just didn't want to rush you" po said as he opened the door for his tiger and returned his paw to her paw.

As they walked down the steps towards the village tigress and moved her paw from his to intertwining them and placing them back together where she was know leaning against his shoulder as she held his paw, to her everything felt right and po was having the same thought.

As they entered the town they heard whispers such as "is that master tigress and po?", "oh my gosh they are so cute.", and "are they in a relationship?"

Tigress decided to show just how much that big cuddly panda meant to her so she released his po stood in front of him got on her tiptoes and passionately kissed him and they kissed for about 2 minutes as everyone stood in "awe" when they parted lips she took his paw and they entered his dad shop

As they entered Mr. Ping didn't notice them holding paws

"Son! You came to see me and brought your cru.. Master tigress as well" Mr. Ping said which he almost said crush which he knew would upset po if he had told her.

"Dad"  
"Mr. Ping" po and tigress said

They looked at each other "we need to talk alone" they said giggling and blushing

Mr. Ping lead them to the back room where tigress and po had stopped holding hands

"Dad..tigress would like to tell you something" po said laughing and blushing like crazy

"No we have something to tell you" tigress said she she grabbed po's paw and with one glance they said in union "we are a couple.."

Mr. Ping's mouth flew open "wow son all your dreams are coming true you have the girl you've always had a crush on to call yours and you're the dragon warrior. "

"Thank you dad..does this mean you accept us as a couple" po said nervously

"Yes son I do, and I'd like for you two to stay with me for a few days so we can bond..as a family" Mr. Ping asked in a very serious voice

"I'd love to do that" tigress said

After 2 weeks of games, laughs, and late night snuggles the rest of the furious 5 and shifu had returned. To find tigress and po just know entering the palace at the same time as them

"Where have you two been?" shifu asked sternly

"We've been spending time with po's father, and no father we haven't mated" tigress said in reply

"Well I'm glad" shifu said and entered the building with the rest of the group, po and tigress stayed back.

"Tigress i have to get something off my chest" po said

"You can tell me anything dragon warrior" tigress replied a little nervous of what he had to tell her

"Tigress i..i love you and i have for a long time, and i want to be with you for the rest of my life, you are truly the one for me." po said a little worried about what she would say back

"I love you too babe" tigress said pouncing on him giving him a very sexy and passionate kiss

2 weeks later

Po was in the village helping his father when an old friend came in, Mr. Ping, and po said a slim snow leopard "Mia? Is it really you"

"In the flesh. me and my mom were just passing through heading back to our village she thought i should stop and see my old friend" she said hugging him

With tigress: "oh I can't wait to surprises po" she kept saying in her head, but when she turned the corner and seen po hugging mia she feel to her knees she wanted to cry..."po's cheating on me?" tigress said as a tear rolled down her face

"Well I should be going" Mia said leaving

"Good bye" po said

Tigress walked up to him and tapped on his shoulder

"Oh hey beaut-" po was stopped by a smack in the face

"Were over" tigress said as tears ran down her face and she took off

Po tried for weeks trying to talk to her but she would just tell him that she was done with him, he would try to apologize but he honestly didn't know what he did, he did something he never thought he would do he snapped on tigress as she was walking away from him "You said you loved me..if you loved me I wouldn't be the only one trying to make things right...so i guess you don't love me i was just a game for you..well I'm done trying" Po said crying as he fell to his knees but tigress just walked away and it was until the day when she brought in a new guest...a male who she said she was in love with that made po realise that it was over and he'd never have her back..everyone was introduced to him but when he got to po, po just said "good luck with her" and with that po left. He never smiled, never giggled, never showed any emotion he was stone called on the time as if his heart had broken and the blood that was inside of him had froze... Po's heart was broken, shattered. Po wasn't the same after that day he hardly ever talked, he was awake up before shifu and trained alone, he worked out alone, he was alone.

Shifu tried many times to talk to him but it was no use even shifu could see that deep down po was destroyed and that he would never be the same, shifu looked at tigress who was sparring with her new found love Leon and muttered "what have you done my child"

After months of training non stop and hardly eating, also a lot of meditation po had lost all his weight he was a toned fierce warrior that made tia lung look like po did when he first arrived, po and become something else a stone cold warrior he became scary, he wasn't the funny lovable panda anymore, tigress took that when she took his heart...

One day while po was training shifu said that for the training for today someone had to take down po, and with that they each attacked one by one, every time unsuccessful po was barely breaking a sweat, leon and tigress attacked po at once against shifu's orders and like a paper weight po stopped them after hours of relentless tries no one had came close to touching the dragon warrior

"Are we done yet?" the dragon warrior asked shifu who nodded yes

"What happened to you?..leon asked po and everyone went silent all the panting and exhaustion left.

"Leon...I fell in love with a joke..." po said as he left punching a hole in the wall as he left..

"What does that mean" leon asked

"He fell in love with the girl if his dreams and they dated for awhile and she ended just like that never talked to him again he tried had to get her back because she meant the world to him but she didn't take him back instead she found someone knew and po...he changed that day something snapped inside him and i don't know if he'll ever be the panda that we cared about so long ago" shifu said as a tear hit the ground

"I thought of that po as my son...but now i don't know what he has become..love is a dangerous thing it can change for better or for worse...and for po's I think it killed him..and now he's just a corpse...no feeling..no care..just a body with the will to survive" shifu said as he wiped a tear from his eye

"I have to go" tigress said as she started to cry

"Tigress..." leon was going to stop her but didn't

Tigress ran to po's room he wasn't there, she looked everywhere but couldn't find him, then she went to the peach tree of heavenly wisdom the same one that restored his hero chi and saved his life

There he sat meditating "po...it's me ti-"

"What do you want master tigress" po said so coldly send chills up tigress back

The way he said her name made her heart hurt and she lost her breath and couldn't speak "i..i..i.." tigress stuttered

"I don't have all day" another cold strike to her heart

"I..just want to talk to you" tigress said

"We have nothing to discus" po said

"I want to say I'm so-"

"Do you dare say that don't you even think about saying you're sorry...don't even...just leave if that's what you've come to say" po said hersh and cold like

"But po..i..i still lo-" tigress was again interrupted

"What you still love me...well there's nothing to love..you took my heart when you took my smile..my laugh..you took everything from me! EVERYTHING!...

That was the final blow, tigress fell to her knees crying..." you were my everything, you were everything i ever wanted"

"No I wasn't or you wouldn't have ended us...you wouldn't have broken my heart..you destroyed me" po said he stood up and began to leave

"Please don't leave me." tigress said crying

"I asked you the same thing..."po said as he walked away

"What have i done...i love him" tigress said crying, she stood up and chased after him  
"Please stop po" and with a swift turn it was like a bomb had went off the dust branches anything in the vicinity blew away at how fast he turned around

"We have nothing to talk about, I have no reason to stop just as you didn't stop when i begged when i cried. Tigress i gave you everything i loved you and that wasn't enough!" po said and like a dagger he pierced her heart and she fell to the ground

"I love you po..." tigress said laying on the ground

"No you don't you never did.." po said

"Po just one question..please" tigress said as she stumbled her way to her feet

"Why did you cheat on me..."Tigress said barely

"Cheat on you! I never cheated on you" yelled po as a tear left his eye..

"But that girl at your dad's shop, you hugged her.."tigress said looking up at po as she thought "he's changed so much...he's toned, muscular,...emotionless"

"Girl! What gir-...oh..mia..my old friend that I haven't seen since i was 8..tigress she was practically my sister, my dad had a crush on her mom" po said

"Oh no...I did all this...for nothing...I'm so stupid" tigress yelled at herself..

"Yeah..you are, come on i'll walk you back to the palace I'm sure leon is worried about you..i know i would be" po said helping tigress stand as they walked to the palace

As they entered the palace leon was laughing and hanging out with crane and mantis

"Hey tigress where you been" leon said

"You weren't worried about me?" tigress said confused and a little let down

"Not at all you can handle yourself" leon said laughing and throw his arm around her and walked with her to were crane and mantis was

She looked back at po and seen that he had lowered his head and had went back to the training room

That night

Leon woke up in the middle of the night and found tigress sleeping he looked at her and smiled but then he heard her say "i still love you po please take me back...please" filled with rage leon left the room slamming the door waking tigress up she looked outside the door to see him opening po's door "where is he!" tigress was just wearing he panties and her bandage that suppressed her boobs

Po hadn't even laid down he was training and was barely breaking a sweat when leon walked in "you!" he yelled running at him with his claws open as he tried to hit po which dodged his attack

"What is the meaning of this" po demanded

"She still loves you!" leon screamed waking everyone up

"What do you want me to do about it warrior" po said

"DIE!" leon yelled

"You'd be doing me a favor" po said as leon dug one of his claws into his chest and the other into his side making blood drain from his chest and side

"AAAAGGGGHHH" po screamed as he fell to his knees

"No!" Tigress screamed

All po could think about was her and how beautiful she looked..he was still in love with her, but could be ever take her back after what she did to him..she was his first love and his first kiss..he wanted her so bad, and then and there he decided that he wanted her back and he was gonna have her

"Your time is over" leon said

"No...you are" po said as he stood up blood leaking from his chest and side "your time here is up" po stated as he kicked leon in the shoulder breaking it and sending him into a wall

Tigress ran to po and tried to cover his wounds "his going to bleed to death someone get shifu and a doctor NOW" tigress yelled starting to cry as po fell to his knees

"Po please don't die please.."tigress said crying

Po wiped a tear from her eye and said " i still love you tigress and I'm so sorry for all the pain I may have caused you, when i seen you and i thought i was going to let leon end me to stop your suffering from having to live with the past but when i seen you i realised that i was still in love with you, you looked so beautiful..and sexy if i might add...please for...for..forgi-"

"Po...po! PO!" tigress yelled as she watched po's chest slowly sink, his heart had...stop

"Po tigress?" shifu said walking in slowly

"He's gone..."tigress said crying

"No..." shifu said kneeling down to him

Tigress took a look at him and leaned into his ear "po i love you please come back to me...Please i can't lose you not again" and with that tigress kissed him and after about 3o second into her kissing him she felt his paw touch her face and then she wasn't the only one kissing she leaned back

"You have no idea how much i missed your lips" po said trying to lean up

"You're alive!" she said hugging him

Po grunted as she pressed against his cuts

"I'm so sorry we need to get him to the hospital" tigress said

"The medics are here" monkey said sliding into the room

They put him on a stretcher and took him to the hospital on his way there he blacked out, and woke up at the hospital with a very sexy and gorgeous tiger cuddled up to him under the sheets on the hospital bed he leaned down and kissed her forehead

"You're awake aren't you" po said

"How'd you know" tigress said looking up at him

"Because you purr when you sleep especially when you only in your wrapping and panties" po said barely able to smile

"How'd you know i was still in my panties?" tigress asked confused

"Because I've dreamt about that amazing smell that comes from your womanhood..." po's slight smile dropped "the women hood that leon claimed...right" po asked nearly crying

"No..I'm still a virgin like i said months ago..you are the only person i want to take me as their mate." tigress said blushing

"I'm surprised" po said

"I'm not bab-" tigress stopped herself and dug her face into his arm that she was cuddled up to

"It's okay kitten...can I have another kiss?" po asked truly smiling for the first time in months

"Yes" tigress said getting in top of him as she leaned down for a passionate kiss, po wanted it to last forever, and so did tigress but the rest of the furious five and master shifu had to check on them and the door opened and tigress and po looked at them and blushed

"Awe...WAIT WHAT" everyone yelled in unison

Po and tigress blushed bit tigress didn't dare move as she set on po's crotch she felt him growing and he was big..she didn't think she could take him, but through his pants it rubbed against her panties and she tried not to moan

"Do you need something" tigress asked

"Yes the doctor said po's and he can leave with us as soon as he's ready" shifu said closing the door

Tigress stood up "po your manhood it's massive" she said as she rubbed her hand over the massive bulge

Po stood up quickly and tried to get it down and after about 5 minutes he wasn't hard anymore

"When we get back to the palace I have some making up to do to you" tigress said

"Whatever you say kitten po said throwing a white tee shirt on her that covered her amazing ass that was hanging out, now that you're mine again no more showing off my prize he said grabbing her ass and kissing her

Shifu and the rest seen it all happen and shifu walked up to him and po looked at shifu and smiled I'm sorry master i couldn't resist

"It's okay po..I'm just glad to have my son back" shifu said as a tear left his eyes.

"It's good to be back...dad" po said smiling

"Wooooo! Po's back, no more take out" they all yelled

"What about leon?.." po asked

"Well he's been banished from the jade palace and has a broken shoulder and shattered rib cage, i didn't really like him anyway, he never asked for my blessing" shifu said looking at tigress "were going to have a long talk...but I'm glad you two are back together...i hope" master Shifu said a little worried

"Yes we are back together where i belong" tigress said holding on to po

"I'm glad to have you back tig-...kitten" po said giggling a little

"We've missed your giggle and laugh so much po" they all said

"I'm sorry guys...but when tigress left me..I..I changed deep down and i thought i went to a place i never thought i could leave and all i had left after tigress took my heart..was training and that became my priority" po said shaking and starting to cry

"We know you may be one of the baddest kung fu masters in the world now, seeing as how you went through us like we weren't even there" monkey said rubbing his leg

"I'm sorry po...i let pride and jealousy get in the way of us...and it destroyed you, but i want to rebuild..i want us again" tigress said holding in to him tightly

"Tigress you saved me..i was going to let leon kill but i seen you and i had a reason to live...i love you and i want us, i want to rebuild too" po said picking tigress up and he legs wrapped around his waist as they kissed

"Alright you two save it for back at the palace..seeing as how the rest of us have a mission" shifu said

"We do?" everyone said in confusion

"Yes we do!" shifu said winking at them

"Oh..yeah..that mission okay let's go" everyone said leaving as po sat tigress down and they joined paws and went to the palace

As they entered po's room which was empty but a night stand, with po's tigress action figure, a bed, and some clothes

"Wow...i really did change you.." tigress said starting to cry

Po came up behind her and kissed her neck as she began to purr "can...i...uh...have that..v-ca-"

"Yes po i want you to take my virginity..please" tigress said taking the white shirt off along with her wrappings and panties

"Wow...you look even more incredible naked" po said as tigress blushed at the comment

She knelt down and pulled his pants and boxers down revealing po's manhood "oh..my.." she said "it has to be over a foot long" tigress said

"You don't have to take it all" po said blushing

"No..i want it all..i want you to destroy me with this beast" tigress said laying on the bed

"As you wish but first" po said before crawling in between her legs and he begun to lick her vagina which smelled incredible she moaned at the feelings of his tongue going in and out of her virgin pussy after 5 minutes of po eating her pussy she moaned "oh po yes I'm so close, just like that oh yes baby...oh I'm..I'm cumming" she moaned as she came and po either got it in his mouth or it was about to be as he licked her vagina clean

"I want it in me po" tigress said pulling him up to her as she kissed him tasting her own juices she slowly grinded against him begging her for him to take her virginity

"Are you sure this is what you want" po said a little worried

"Yes po I've never been more sure about anything in my life you are my one true mate, now please take me" tigress said in a seductive tone as she got on her hands and knees while spreading her legs giving him perfect view of her incredible ass and amazing woman hood

"I love you tigress" po said as you slowly entered his member into her tight womanhood

"Oh..it's so big...i love you so much po" tigress said moaning

"Tigress if i need to pull out just tell me" po said as he stop from pushing is man hood into her

"Po please i want this, no matter how much i scream just keep pushing" tigress said as she felt po still growing inside her

As po slowly began to push his member deeper into her he found her hymen which to his surprise was still there he thought she may have already torn it doing training but she didn't and all po could do was smile "I have good news and bad news" po said smiling and a little worried

"Well...give...me.. the.. Good..news ..first..dumping" tigress moaned

"Well I reached your hymen and I can take you as my true mate" po said with a little giggle

"And t..the..bad new" tigress grunted

"I'm not even half way in" po said as his smile and giggle disappeared and his head was filled with the thought that he should pull out and he was gonna hurt her

"THERE'S NO WAY" tigress moaned and grunted

"I'm sorry we don't have to do this" po said as he started to pull his cock out of her

"No!, thrust into me..hard tear my hymen apart and fuck me silly pi" tigress said as she laid her head on the bed leaving her ass and vagina in the air

"Yes, master tigress as you please" and with that po gave one great thrust breaking through her hymen taking her virginity and burying half his cock in her making her scream in pleasure

And after 15 minutes of thrusting and tigress squirting po was about to climax

"I'm about to pull out ti as I'm about to cum" po moaned

"No empty your seed into me baby please"tigress said out of breath and moaning

"Are you sure what if I get you pregnant tigress" po said a little worried as he tried to hold his sperm in him

"I would like nothing more than to be the mother of you child po" tigress said very happily

"As you wish my dear" and with that po launched his seed into her filling her up and as he pulled out some of it leaked down her leg

As po cleaned up his man hood tigress cleaned her leg and around her clit trying to lick up as much as possible while cleaning with a towel, "I missed you beyond what you may think po, all those days you tired to get me to forgive you and i turned my back on you was the hardest things i had to do...i hated it and i thought leon could make me forget about my love for you and I couldn't, as i watched you not eat...not smile not laugh not even joke around, it hurt. I was so sorry and my pride wouldn't let me tell you how sorry i was, i watched you train, i watched you changed into what you are now a more attractive panda, but I'm so glad that I've been able to hear you giggle and laugh po.. I hope you can forgive me" tigress said as she got dressed while trying to hold the tears back

"Tigress I missed you too, and when leon came here I did change because I had seen that i lost what i loved more then anything in this world, but i have her back and I'm never letting go." po said as he cupped tigress face with his hands and kissed her

"I love you po i always have and i always will" tigress said as she returned the kiss

"I love you ti, more then you will ever know my love" po said as he walked her to the door

"Are you hungry darling" po said as they walked down the hallway

"For your noodles more than ever" tigress said giggling

"I actually forgot how to make those...after you left i forgot everything that meant something to me" po said

Tigress stopped in her tracks and looked at po as she was about to cry

"I'm just kidding ti" po said as he burst out laughing

"I hate you" tigress said laughing as she punched him lightly in the shoulder

"You don't hate me baby" po said wrapping is arm around her

"You're right on don't" tigress said purring leaning against him

"Well famous noodles here we come" po said laughing as they entered the kitchen to find master shifu, crane,viper,mantis, monkey, and Mr ping waiting for them

"How.. have you guy been there" tigress said blushing

"Long enough to hear po laughed which is what we all wanted to hear" master shifu said

"Don't worry about the noodles son i made some as a congratulations to getting tigress back and coming home" Mr ping said hugging tigress and po

"Come on tigress we need to talk" shifu said letting his smile drop to his signature straight face

"Yes baba" tigress said following shifu down the hallway

"I've missed you so much buddy" monkey said hugging po "not having you laugh or joke with me crane and mantis has sucked" monkey said soon after

"I missed being me too" po said smiling

"Tigress I never questioned you why you left po...and quite frankly i don't care, but you almost killed him, i mean look at him he looks like tai lungs worst nightmare which could be good but this is the first time he's smiled or laughed in almost a year because of you, and I'm sorry if i sound harsh but you changed him...deep down i know you love him, so keep him" shifu said

"Yes master i know, i promise i won't ever act so foolish again he's my one true mate.." tigress said looking down smiling as she thought about her being pregnant with his child

"Let's go back to the party I'm sure he misses you" shifu said

As they entered the kitchen po hugged her "i missed you kitten" po said and tigress could just think about how leon had never cared about her like po did po couldn't stand to be away from her

"I missed you too my lovable beast" she said rubbing his toned abs

"Beast, sounds cool" monkey said laughing

"Yeah i guess it does" po giggling

"Let's eat guys" Mr ping said while setting bowls full of his famous secret noodle soup around the table.

Po and tigress immediately set down next to each other and began to hold hands as everyone else settled down

Everyone looked at po and tigress, "we are all so glad you two are back together" viper said a little more sweetly then she needed but it didn't face tigress as she was cuddling up to po while he looked at everyone else

"Well this is new" po said giggling

"Yeah, you should eat tho" shifu said

"Well I'm not really hungry for noodles, do yo-" was interrupted

"No you're eating noodles no more bread and milk for you" shifu demanded

"Alright master shifu" po stated as he began to eat his noodles and everyone looked at him in anticipation, as he smiled and shook his head "it's as good as I remember" po said as he looked up

"I'm glad panda, we are glad to have a smiling, goofy, noodle eating panda back, but you can keep the 6 pack and muscles" shifu said laughing "does that count as funny because I'm laughing" shifu said as he continued to laugh and soon everyone started laughing.

The next morning after sleeping in bed with po tigress woke up dizzy and sick, po woke up and carried her to the bathroom where she through up,

Viper soon entered saying that she had sent someone to get a doctor and about 30 minutes late a female goat(lola) entered the bathroom and asked everyone to leave

"Hi, tigress my name is lola and I'd like to examine you for a minute" lola said as she approached tigress

"Yes you may" tigress said as she grunted and rolled over

"I need you to take your vest off for a moment" lola said and tigress did and after about 5 minutes of lola pushing on certain places on tigress' stomach she stood up and she quietly whispered "you're pregnant" and with that tigress became filled with joy but how could she tell po, what if he got upset with her, but she decided she was gonna tell him as soon as she could

"My dear, i know you are the master tigress but you got pregnant some how and I'm thinking you liked it so I'm gonna tell you this, you can have sex for only a couple more months 3 tops before it could hurt the baby but for 3 months you should be fine to have sexual interactions" she said and with a smile and a bow she left the room, and bowed to the masters outside "she should be fine" lola said and left the jade palace

Tigress walked out and looked at po with a massive smile on her face "po..how much do you love me?" tigress said

"More then i could ever explain baby" po said everyone just looked at po and then to tigress

Tigress rubbed her belly "can you love our child as much as you love me" and with that po picked tigress up I'm gonna be a father he said as he spun her around laughing and kiss

Shifu fainted "uh no..he's gonna kill us" po said as he sat her down "we better go somewhere" and before they could leave shifu was up and standing in front of them "explain" he said sternly

I will upload a 2nd chapter soooonnnn i hope you enjoyed this, I'm sorry for how long it is but I've been writing it for about a week straight and I just hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I WILL UPDATE SOON 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Po x tigress  
Old enemies, and new lives

I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA

I do however like to think I invented the sword of the spirit realm

Chapter 2 Old Enemies

"Uh...um...master shifu well you see..well we may have mated sir" po said stuttering over his words, even though he was much stronger and faster and could easily beat master shifu in a fight he didn't dare try.

"You mated with my daughter, well...took you long enough, master oogway said I'd take this a lot more harsh hmm..." shifu said as he started to leave

"Wait master oogway told you this was gonna happen? And you didn't tell us? Why?" po and tigress looked at each other as po said that in much confusion

"Master oogway told me you two would mate, and reproduce so to speak, but po i promise he didn't tell me that tigress would...hurt you like she did" shifu said

"I believe you master, but your not mad at us?" po said concerned

"No po, when my daughter left you I knew she hurt and no one could fill the hole she made when she left you, I believe that you are a pair, meant to be, even though I am upset you did get my daughter pregnant before asking her to marry you, but it was going to happen sooner or later, but I'm glad you're the father and not that stupid leon" shifu said giggling a little

(In a far away place) (CRASH) "I've come back from the spirit realm po...and I'm going to end you"_now I will make my argument about this later_

(Back at the jade palace the next day)

Po was training with the furious five while master shifu watched as po easily ran the course and was now sparring with tigress who was obviously no match for him but he let her get a few hits here and there, but then master shifu's head began to pound when all the sounded he seen flashes of tai lung in the center of town standing on the furious five "ughhhh!" shifu said falling to the ground

"Master!" po said as he was the first to him

"He's back...he's coming for us we have to get out of here" shifu said in a scared and worried tone

"Who's back, who's coming shifu" monkey said worried

"Tai lung" shifu said as he stood up

"No that's impossible" po said

"He is I feel it in my gut po" shifu said

"I trust you master, viper take tigress and shifu to the imperial army's palace, I'll send zang when the fight is over" po said

"But po I'm not leaving you" tigress said worried

"Yes you are I promise it'll be over soon, we will take the fight to him, how wont enter the village" po said as he looked at mantis crane and monkey

"You will need me I'm the stro-" tigress stopped

"I need you somewhere safe ti and shifu is just going to be his target, please for our child...leave with viper"

"Yes my love" tigress said as she hung her head low

"I promise I will come for you as soon as I can kitten" po said

"It won't be soon enough" tigress said as a tear left her eye

"I'm sorry my love, but I can't risk losing you or our child" po said

"I love you po I always will" tigress said kissing po

"I love you too my beautiful tiger" po said kissing her back "now go.."

"Shifu before you leave...where is he" po said

Shifu closed his eyes and focused "it looks like he's a couple miles outside of the village of zhe chi"

"That's a day run po" mantis said

"We better getting moving then, grab some water, some food, and a weapon" po said as he hugged shifu "keep tigress safe shifu...I'm trusting YOU this time"

"I promise my son nothing will happen to her as long as I live" shifu said as he left with viper and tigress, tigress had looked back and blown po a kiss with a smile and darted off

"Po we're ready" the remaining warriors stated

Po grabbed a sword from the wall "The sword of heroes" po said as he looked at them "let's go be heroes" po said and with that they were off

After hours of non stop running po would usually been the one begging to stop but this time monkey, mantis, and crane who could fly was asking for a break, and po stopped "here is a good spot to rest til morning, monkey pass the water rations and food rations and then i want you all asleep i have a feeling Tai lung has something up his sleeve" they joked around for a little as they ate and drank their water for it may be their last meal...

After a few hours of sleep po heard the sound of quite breathing and slow foot steps, and in mere seconds po was up and had the two sneaks in choke hold but he soon seen it was master croc and ox. He let them out of the hold and bowed "master ox and croc what bring you here?" po asked

"Master shifu said the dragon warrior may need assistance, can we speak with him?" master ox stated

"You are speaking with him" po replied

"Shifu said you changed but, you don't even look the same your toned,taller, and much faster" master croc said

"What happened to you" master ox said

Po winced at the pain of the thought of the agony he went through over tigress "we'll save that story for another day" the panda said

"Okay dragon warrior, but what are we going up against" master croc said

"Tai lung" Po said coldly sending chills up the other masters backs

"I thought he was in the spirit realm" they said in unison

"Not anymore, he should be here by morning and we are going to ambush him here" po said with a blank but scary face

"Can't you take him by yourself?" master croc asked

"Probably but I'm not taking that chance of him getting through me and there being a war in the streets of the village" po said

"Well...we are here to fight with you" the two masters said

"I'm honored to have to privilege of fighting with you two" po said

"The honors is ours" they replied

"We shall take sleeping shifts" po said

"I'll go first" master croc said

"Then me" master ox soon stated

"Then I shall go" po said

As the sun began to rise po woke up all the warriors which they then discus their arrival, plan, and then they prepared

As they watched the forest entrance, with worried looks, all except for po, since he had beat tai lung when her was a fat and stubborn, this she be easy for him, now he had toned strong muscles, and he was a little taller and he was definitely much more skilled than he was when they first fought. Everyone else on the other hand was scared because it's not easy to get out of the spirit world and much harder to send them back, but master ox and told them that there was one known way to send them back...death, now po was not the one for killing, even when he was stone cold, he barely killed, maybe once or twice if any excluding shen which he had tried to save, and tai lung because he was sent to the spirit world but now he was back...and he was there

"Pssst po...psssssst" monkey said snapping po out of his thoughts

"What is it monkey" po said quietly and then he looked at everyone and they were starring at tai lung who was at the entrance.

"Now..." po whispered and with that crane cut a rope that was holding to tree trunks up and when the rope was cut they fell tai lung just barely being able to dodge them

"So dragon warrior you set a trap for me" Tai Lung said

"No we did" master ox said as he swung a sludge hammer at Tai lungs head which Tai lung dodged and punched master ox sending him into master croc and a tree knocking them unconscious

"Fight me like the fat stupid panda you are" Tai Lung roared

"As you wish monkey crane and mantis stay here, and if I fall...retreat, warn the villagers and get the masters of kung fu ready to stop him if i fall to him" po stated as he throw his hero's sword down, landed perfect and then po jumped down

"You're not the dragon warrior, you you are much stronger then him" Tai lung said a little scared as a panda of black and white stood about 40 feet away from him as Tai lung looked at his massive arms toned chest and body, he got a cold chill up his spine

"Oh I assure you it's me Tai Lung, I've just changed for the better" Po said as he looked at Tai Lung getting into his fighting stance

"Well then, if you are the dragon warrior I shall dest-" Tai Lung was interrupted

"Chitty chitty chat chat" po said smiling as he waved for Tai lung to attack

Tai Lung was now furious and ran full speed at the panda, and as he was about to attack po sent a punch straight to his abdomen sending him falling backwards and falling onto his knees, "Tai Lung I don't want to kill you...I know you can change I'm sure of it"

"Po why would i want to change (pant) I'm on the winning (pant) team" Tai Lung said trying to catch his breath

"No Tai Lung you're on the losing team, I mean look at you I've thrown one punched and you're on your knees" po said as he extended his hand to Tai Lung "come back with me, be the hero you were trained to be, you weren't trained to scare people to make the innocent hurt, join me fight with me, be the hero you can be." po said

"Why be a hero when you can be a villain" Tai Lung said

"Because Tai Lung, if you don't surrender and join us...I will be forced to kill you..and as one master to another I don't want to kill you" po said as he tried to help Tai Lung stand up

All Tai Lung could think about was the times when he was younger that he spent with master shifu even though all they did was train and try to become a better warrior he missed having a father, people who cared about him

As po looked at Tai Lung he looked at his eyes which became lighter and now they were changing color, they turned into a brown hazel colour, and at that moment master oogway appeared

"Po you have shown mercy on an enemy no one else would, you turned evil into good and for that as the master of the spirit realm I have granted Tai Lung his immortality, I leave him in your care dragon warrior, along with the sword of the spirit realm and a manual on how to use it and knowing you, you wont read it" master oogway said giggling as he disappeared

"Po...thank you, every since I was rejected the dragon warrior tittle my mind has been clouded, but now that mist has dissipated and I see all the wrong and bad I have brought to the valley of peace, and I am truly sorry, I hope you can forgive me...dragon warrior " Tai Lung said as a tear descended down his face

"I forgive you but what shifu says I can't predict, but come with me and we will find out" po said as he helped Tai Lung up

The first thing Tai Lung did was go to master ox and croc and used a type of pressure point hit that woke them up

"I am sorry masters, please forgive me" Tai Lung said helping them up and bowing to them

Master croc and ox returned to their village and After days of traveling po and the others reached the imperial city where he was greeted by tigress

"My love!" tigress yelled jumping on him

"My love?" Tai Lung said which made tigress jump back and get into her fighting stance and show her teeth

"What is he doing here?!" tigress roared

"He has surrendered and agreed to forget his old ways and join us, to fight got the greater good" po said standing in front of him

"Sister...look into my eyes, can't you see I've changed" Tai Lung said stepping in front of the panda

She looked into is now hazel eyes and seen good as she does when she looks into po's, and the rest of the furious five's and As tigress retracted her claws and embraced Tai Lung in a hug "you've come home"

"What is the meaning of this!?" master Shifu demanded

"Master, I have brought Tai Lung home, I have changed his ways and brought him back to mortality" po responded as he bowed along with the rest

"I am sorry for the pain I have brought to you" Tai Lung said kneeling down as he looked at his once proud father

As shifu looked into Tai Lung's eyes he said "I forgive you, as I hope you can forgive me for ruining your childhood"

"I forgive you master" Tai Lung said as he arose

Shifu's eyes were soon diverted to Po as he saw the sword of the spirit realm "where did you get that from" shifu demanded to know

"Master oogway gave it to me when I changed Tai Lung

"Of course he did, and your received it at such a young age" shifu said looking at the sword "may I see it" he asked

"Of course master, but you may want to read the instructions first" po said laughing

Tigress was now under po's arm

"Now can we get this explained to me!?" Tai Lung said looking at po and tigress

"What the muscles or "them"" shifu said laughing

"Both!" Tai Lung now looking at po's toned muscles

"Well...it's a long story well talk about it on our way home...brother" po said punching Tai Lung's shoulder

"B..br...brother?" Tai Lung said confused

They soon left the imperial city, after resolving the problems between the imperial army and Tai Lung they reached the jade palace

"So let me get this straight po and tigress fell in love, tigress broke po's heart, then she brought a new guy in to get over po, and po changed, he was left cold and unhappy...well beyond unhappy, and he started eating less, training more, and became a flat out badass, then they realized they needed each other and her new boyfriend tried to kill po and he destroyed him in one kick, then po and tigress mated and now she's pregnant, did I get all that right?" Tai Lung said as he walked backwards in front of the furious five, shifu, and po

"Don't forget that he stopped cooking! How could someone forget that, we eat vipers cooking which is pitiful and take out for a year! I was dying on the inside toooooo!" manties yelled

"Yeah..what he said!" monkey said in agreement. Viper just hit monkey in the head with her tell

"Yeah so now do I have it all" Tai Lung said

"Pretty much" po said giggling as tigress purred as he held his arm around her

"Well tigress Tai Lung needs a place to sleep so would you like to have po stay with you in your room so Tai Lung can have po's room" shifu suggested

"I would love for po to stay with me in my room if that's okay with him" tigress said looking into his astonishing jade eyes

"I wouldn't have it any other way" po said smiling at his love

After about an hour po had folded all of his clothes cleaned the room and got what little belongings he still had and put them in tigress' room, then he went to town with Tai lung in the dead of the night to a little store that was open 24/7 and there po and Tai Lung bought some clothes since they decided it was time for a change, po bought some white shirts and some black slacks, and some jeans which weren't very popular but they were cheap, and Tai Lung did the same he bought some shirts and pants. Since that store had just opened the owner didn't recognize Tai Lung so it worked out perfectly they soon started up the stairs to the palace

"Thank you po" Tai Lung said

"For what?" po asked

"For buying me these new clothes" Tai Lung said thankfully

"Oh it's nothing" and po pulled out a jade green emerald, "it gave me the chance to buy this for tigress" po said showing it to Tai Lung

"Oh wow that looks pretty sweet, and expensive...how much did it cost?" Tai Lung asked

"Don't tell tigress but 1,000 yang" po said happily

"1,000 yang!?" Tai Lung said astonished "wow po that's very kind of you"

"It's nothing especially since it's for tigress" po said putting it up

"Thank you po for watching over my sister and father, when i was to blind to realize I was hurting them I truly owe you."

"It's nothing Tai Lung, I love her, she means literally the world to me, and I'd do anything for her, but since you said you owe me, you can pay me back by..."

Tai Lung was waiting for him to finish

"Just when my son or daughter is born, be the uncle that me, you, and tigress never really had" po said looking up at the palace

"Po I promise" Tai Lung said setting his hand on po's shoulder

"Okay, I believe and trust you" po said smiling

Once they reached the top of the stairs they smiled at each other one more times and left for their rooms Tai Lung going straight to bed and po well he went to bed but found tigress still awake

"Your home baby" tigress said snuggling up to po as she began to purr

"Yeah, i am my beautiful kitten" po said as he embraced her in a very caring hug or snuggling session

Soon tigress was kissing po seductively and soon she was on top of po dry humping him as they kissed and she slowly slide down his body "if you want to do this, be quite love" po said as tigress began to pull his pants off revealing his massive shaft and then tigress began to use her rough tongue to lick po's shaft making him smile and grunt trying not to moan tigress began sucking his shaft massaging it with her rough shaft as it slide in and out of her mouth

Soon she climbed on top of him and teased his head with her entrance, her juices were dripping on his shaft which turned him on even more and soon tigress was forcing his massive shaft into her tight,sexy and pleasing pussy, and not long after she was quietly moaning po's name

"Oh...po...its..so...urgg..nice..and...big" she moaned as she slide it further inside her she was only about half way down when she started back up it, reaching the tip and going back down only getting a little more than the previous trip down, after about five minutes of inching her way down his shaft she reached her maximum which was only about in inch away from the end and soon she was riding him straddling his shaft she rode him like it was her last chance and after about 20 minutes of slow pants, quite moans, and tigress squirting 6 or 7 times po said

"I'm about to come my lovely kitten"

"Give me your seed my love, for soon i won't be able to please you til our child is born" she moaned

And soon later po did just that he filled her up his sperm leaked out of her vagina and onto her legs and him

"I'll clean this up" she said seductively as she licked up his cum, and hers, but she saved hers for last because she didn't want him to taste his own sperm, once she was finished with his she went to hers

"So delightful po" she said snuggling up to him

(That morning)

Shifu had given them the day off in celebration of po saving Tai Lung so that night most of them left to see their families, so it was just po, tigress, and Tai Lung since shifu had left early that morning to go see his old love mei ling

Tigress awoke to find po and snuck out from under her literally, then she found a note "I'm in the kitchen making your breakfast my love, come join me when you wake up kitten" "aww...how cute" tigress thought to herself

She entered the kitchen to see three plates and silverware along with lots and I mean lots of food spreading the table, tigress was pretty surprised she knew po could cook but since she left him he hasn't cooked so this was a incredible surprise

"Good morning kitten" po whispered as he hugged her from behind kissing her head "how'd my girl sleep" po still holding her

"I slept amazing since I had you by my side my dragon warrior" she said resting her head against his arm as they looked at the food well she looked at the food he was looking in a mirror next to them that showed tigress' smile and all he could do was think about how lucky he was to have her back

"That's awesome my love" po said

"How did you sleep handsome" she said giggling

"Well I slept pretty fantastic seeing as how the last thing i saw was my baby girl sleeping on my chest purring" po said smiling

"Oh I almost forgot" po said as he slipped the jade green necklace around her neck "you look stunning" po said as he looked at her with the necklace on

"Oh po its amazing" tigress said embracing him in a hug that was soon followed by a passionate kiss

"I'm never gonna get use to that (yawnnnnn)" Tai Lung said

"Oh we're sorry" po said stopping the kiss as he looked at Tai Lung

"Oh no the kiss wasn't it well, I'm not gonna get use that either I was talking about the grunting and moaning that kept me up for most of the night" Tai Lung said laughing

Tigress and po started blushing like crazy

"Well moving on...wow look at all this food" Tai Lung said as his eyes widened

"I made it for me you and tigress" po said as he pulled a seat out for tigress "my love" he said as she began to sit down

"What a gentlemen" tigress said kissing his cheek as po took his seat next to her with Tai Lung across from them

"Thank you po, this means a lot to me" Tai Lung said as he let a tear leave his eye

"Come on it was nothing Tai Lung, really I enjoyed making it" po said taking tigress hand and smiling at her

"Po it's been a long time since someone has showed me as much kindness as you have, and you can call me tai" Tai Lung said as he let out a small smile

"It's been my pleasure Tai" po said

As they began to eat they made small conversation they talked about shen, bandits, shifu, the furious five, training, even the weather, but as the conversation went on po looked at tigress who was now looking at her stomach, po was a little scared but he didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything at all, he was worried about losing her and he knew that this time there would be no day recovery no make up sex if she left him again it would kill him but tigress was thinking about po...somehow deep down she was thinking about leon...(if this is sad I am sorry I woke up in the middle of the night and brainstormed this)

After a couple days it was a dark and stormy night at the entrance to the small village or peace a hooded figure stood and with a sad and depressed voice "I will be back..."

That morning before shifu rang the gong he stepped in to check in po and tigress but all he seen was po kneeling on the hardwood floors as tears hit the floor..."she left..." po said as he dropped the scroll and it rolled to master shifu

It read

My love I'm sorry that I have left I need to straighten things out and get my head straight, I know you worried about me and our child but don't be I will be back soon

Love  
Tigress

"Look what I found under the bed...I may not be the father" po said rolling another scroll to shifu and shifu had a terrified look on his face the scroll read

Dear, leon

Do you remember the night I come to visit you while you were recovering, and we had sex, I told you that I had broke my hymen wall while training but i lied me and po had sex that night as well...and I don't know who the father is...

Shifu dropped the scroll and horror "No this can't be" shifu said trying to comfort po

"I can't believe I fell for her dirty tricks again...I'm sorry master but i don't know if i...if..if i can recover from this one like i did before..." po said clenching his fist thinking about how he had forgave tigress and changed...smiled...he was happy and she took that away from him...again, well it wasn't going to happen again! Po yelled at himself in his head

1 year and 4 months later

"Again" shifu said

He was watching Tai Lung fight against Po, po was obviously winning by a long shot but po hadn't showed emotion in almost a year and a half even Tai Lung tried to make him happy, but nothing worked

The furious five well what was left of them had the past couple of days off well since po and Tai Lung lived in the palace they didn't stop training and it was quite a show to see his sons fight but not hurt each other, it had been a year since shifu had heard from tigress she had sent a note saying she was fine and not to worry or look for her, but master shifu was upset because he truly believed that tigress' children were leon's and po believed that too

Soon they heard the palace doors shut and the three got in their battle stances as they scanned the hallway looking for the intruder, and then they found them.

"I'm back baba" tigress said with a slight smile walking towards shifu.

Shifu looked at po for they had already discussed that they shouldn't have read leon's message so tigress didn't know they knew so shifu played the part and so did Tai Lung but po couldn't he left without a smile without anything

"Po..." tigress said before the palace doors slammed shut

"You better go unpack" Tai Lung said

As tigress entered the room she seen both scrolls laid out on the desk shifu was standing in the doorway "he reads both of them every night before he goes to bed" shifu said as tigress fell to her knees crying

"He wasn't supposed to know" she said as tears left her eyes

"If you thought he was bad when you left him...you will be scared of what he is now" shifu said as he started to walk away

"What does that mean" tigress said

"Po's a killer now tigress...he..he isn't the same..and you did it to him...again..and i doubt he's coming back from this...he seems to like it where he is..." shifu said as he walked away

"Po...a..killer..What have i done..." tigress whispered to herself

"You destroyed a great warrior" Tai Lung said

"Not you too" tigress said

"Ti, he's changed he's not the panda you left, nor the one me and shifu found crying in the floor with those scrolls in his hands" Tai Lung said

"He wasn't supposed to know" tigress said trying to stand

"What did you do with the baby" Tai Lung said

"Babies.." tigress said

"Are they po's" Tai Lung said "it doesn't matter they won't changed him...He's gone" Tai Lung truthfully said

"He's still my panda" tigress said

"No...he's not" Tai Lung said

"He's right I'm not" po said stepping through the doorway "Tai Lung i need to call in my favor..." po said sternly

"What is it" Tai Lung replied

"I need help taking my things to my new house" po said surprising tigress and Tai Lung

"You...your...why.." tigress stuttered

"Shifu has already agreed to it so come on Tai there's not much, we should be able to get it in one trip" po said

"Po..dont" tigress was interrupted

"Save it for leon" and with those words tigress started to sob uncontrollably

"He's not who i want" tigress said through the tears

"Well it's what you're getting" po said as him and Tai Lung left, they returned a few hours later

"Here, i don't need it anymore" po said tossing his tigress action figure on the ground beside her

"Po...can we talk...like parents" tigress said

"I'm no father" po said coldly

"Yes you are whether you believe it or not leon is not the father you are!" tigress yelled

"Prove it!" po roared back

"Fine! I will! Let's go!" tigress roared

"Alright!...where are we going?" po asked

"To your dads...he's watching your daughters"tigress said looking at po

They soon arrived at Mr pings noodle shop shifu and Tai lung behind them, trying to be stealthy

"Da-. Mr. Ping its time to show po" tigress said and with that they went to po's old room where they found two cribs and in those cribs were two baby tigress, one was black and white, the other orange with white strips and they were beautiful

"What's their name.." po said picking one of them up still not showing emotion until she opened her eyes "dada" she said and po started to cry

"That's her first word po..." tigress said leaning against him

"Why'd you leave me...did you think that I would be fine without you...tigress this is the second time you've left me...without warning without reason...I'm tired of you doing me this way, and i keep falling for you, why is my love for you a game?" po said as he cried they baby tiger cub just moved her head around trying to understand the situation but remember she's only about 4 months old

"Po I just needed time to...to figure out what I wanted to do, I thought you'd understand..I'm sorry" tigress said

"When I needed time I never left you!" po said

"I know..i wasn't thinking I'm sorry, please forgive me.." tigress pleaded

"Please forgive her po please" was running through Mr Ping, shifu, and Tai Lung's mind

Po winced as he had a mental battle in his head and tigress could see it she started to cry when she seen po slowly start to put the baby tiger down

"I can't.." po said as he fell to his knees crying

Tigress kneeled down "Po...I..never meant to hurt you...but all I'm asking for is one chance, one more and if I fell you...you..I'll leave you alone"

"Tigress how can i trust you...after you cheated on me the first night we were together again.." po said crying

"Po...I..I..ugh I'm sorry i was out of line" tigress said upset

"Oh so let me run around and stick my rod in whoever i want because I'm out of line, what the hell does that even mean tigress" po said regaining his ability to stand

"Well...po...Please don't do that" tigress said hugging but he didn't return the hug "please hold me po.." and with that po slowly started to hug he and then she started to purr

"Tigress I'm giving you one more chance...for our children" po said as he kissed her forehead

"Haha yeahhhh" followed by claps and whistles, "thank god that's over my heart was in my stomach...tigress if you ever do that again...I'll personally throw you down the stairs to the palace" shifu said as he looked at his grand daughters, what are their names" shifu soon said

"Well I named one of them..i wanted their father to name the other, Hisae is her name" tigress said pointing to the black and white cub that was asleep

"Omi, her name is omi" po said as he picked up his orange and white daughter

"Omi that's beautiful" tigress said

"Yeah we like that also" viper said speaking in behalf of the renaming furious five members

"Omi is perfect" Tai Lung said as he walked up to po "may I"

"Yes brother" po said handing Tai lung the small baby tiger

As Tai Lung held the baby tiger, she giggled

"Aww she has a beautiful giggle just like her mom" po said as he wrapped his arm around tigress

"She has your eyes too" po said as the baby tiger yawned

"Yeah but Hisae has your eyes po" shifu said as the baby tiger started to awake

"Aww she does" crane said as him and the rest of the furious five looked at the beautiful scene

Mr. Ping who had somehow disappeared while they were looking at the young cubs, was now passing out his famous secret ingredient soup "now this is on the house, for my grandchildren" Mr Ping said giving everyone a bowl except for po and tigress for they had their baby cubs in the hands

"I love you po" tigress said as she leaned against po

"I love you too" po said looking at the three most important women in his life

I AM CONTINUING THE STORY

The wuxi finger hold only send them to the spirit realm which means that Tai Lung could escape and since we don't know a lot about the spirit realm it is possible that Tai Lung could escape from the spirit world so.

Please review tell me what you think, tell what you liked and didn't like, I'm going to be posting a song fic about po and tigress as well as a story about how I think things would have went if po and tigress met as cubs and Mr Ping was the caretaker of the orphanage please review and follow for updates THANKS


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sacrifice Po x tigress sort uh

Credit:no air by Jordan sparks

I dont not own kung fu panda

Please review, and follow the story, sorry to the hand full of people that enjoy my little series for taking so long to update, also for how short it is. School has really caught up to me. Hope you enjoy! Sorry for mistakes! Please review good or bad, preferably good but I can take some criticism

A couple weeks had past, po and tigress were quite happy, they decided to stay at the palace, crime was at an all time low, barely anyone fought anymore. It was truly starting to become the valley of peace, except for at the jade palace where peace wasn't the most popular, they weren't fighting, just aggressively sparring

"Come on, monkey is that the best you've got" po said while laughing a little sinister like

"Po (pant) I'm gonna (pant) get you (pant)" monkey said out of breath

"Monkey you're dying, let's take a break" po said as he started to walk to the bench next to the training room entrance, but he was surprise when monkey decided to continue

"Come on po (pant) giving up so easily" monkey said getting in his fighting stance

Back in the barracks where tigress was still cuddled up in bed, next to the bed was a crib which had two small baby cubs still asleep as well. Tigress just laid in bed and watched the baby cubs roll around in their crib, when viper entered

"I told him to leave but he won't" viper said with a very frustrated face

"Who?" tigress said leaning up in bed

"Your worst mistake" viper said giggling at her joke "haha get it I'm talking about leon I made a joke haha" viper said picking at tigress and she wanted to burst out laughing but she held it in since the cubs were still asleep

"Will you watch them while I take the trash out" tigress giggled

"I am here to please, so defiantly" viper said as she slithered up the crib and rested herself on the edge watching the cubs

"Okay I'll be right back" tigress said as she walked out if the room and to the palace doors where shifu was standing angry

"Why is HE here" shifu said as tigress approached

"Well master let's find out" tigress said as they opened the door

They instantly heard "are they mine!?"

"No." tigress and shifu said in unison

"You have no right to be here" tigress said in a low voice with a growl

"I know I know I just wanted to make sure they weren't mine...how are you?" leon said

"I was happy, until you showed up" tigress said

"I'll be leaving" leon said as he bowed and walked away

Why he went there or left so easily was a mystery to shifu, but he didn't really worry about it, because he was gone now

Tigress was now going back to her room where she soon found po walking around her room with omi in his hands, he was cradling her and telling her she was lucky to have a mom as beautiful as tigress, then po looked up and smiled

"Hey tigress" po said as he laid the baby cub back in the crib "they're getting bigger" he said as he smiled at the two tiger cubs.

"Yeah they are, how has your day been" she said as she hugged him and began to purr

"Well I may have broke monkeys finger but were not sure yet" po said giggling as he started to hug her

"How did you do that" tigress said turning her head a little

"Well..I...he...uh" po made a confused face and curled his eyebrows "I don't know how I did it" po said chuckling a little

"Come on I need some training" tigress said pulling the panda out

"You got them right, viper?" tigress asked peeking her head in the doorway

"Yes of course" viper said with a smile

"Thank you so much sis" tigress said walking to the training courtyard

"Don't hurt me I'm fragile" tigress said getting in her stance

"Don't hurt me either, I don't like it" po said laughing

"I'll try not too" tigress said as she waved po to attack

"HIYA" po said as he went to kick tigress but she caught it and through po, but she didn't know how close they were to the wall and his shoulder slammed into the wall and fell to his knees and tigress could hear grunting

"Po are you okay?" tigress asked a little worried

"Who me yeah I'm great" po said standing up

"Temutai and his army are marching towards the village!" Tai Lung said sliding into the courtyard seeing po grunting "are you okay po!?" Tai Lung asked a little worried about his brother

"Yes I'm fine, get the furious five, I'll try to talk to him" po said talking to Tai Lung and tigress he ran through the door but his left arm looked a little limp

"I hope he's okay" tigress said under her breath as she and Tai Lung ran around the palace telling all the members to get the the bottom of the stairs and so they did

At the bottom of the stairs to the palace

"Temutai! What is the meaning of this" po demanded

"Haha dragon warrior, I've come to take your marvelous jade palace haha" Temutai said stopping his forces, "what are you going to do about it" he said, but po could see a decent size box behind Temutai

"What's in the box Temutai?" po asked a little confused

"Something you'll never see coming, NOW!"

Temutai yelled and after a couple seconds of looking around and nothing happened

"Did something go wrong?" po asked

"No...maybe, just stay here" Temutai said before walking to the box and exchanged whispers with one if his men

"Okay we have a minor set back" Temutai said as he got into his battle stance "I guess we're doing this the old way"

"I guess so" po said po knew his arm was broken, but he didn't want Temutai to know so he attacked first with a side kick to Temutai chest knocking him back a couple feet

"Someone's ready to fight" Temutai said as he started to walk towards po

"Give up Temutai first and last chance" po said

"Boss it's ready" one of Temutai warriors said

"Good, show him" Temutai said and then a rope was cut and the front and back pieces fell down showing what looked like a modified firework cannon po got ready to catch it but this cannon shot a lot faster and a lot smaller ammo

"Ahhhh!" po yelled in pain as he was now placed a couple feet away and was now elevated as the ball had thrown him into to the stairs to the jade palace as po looked down he was losing blood

"What...was..that" po stuttered out

"My own design, do you like it, we found it floating down the river we suspect it came from gongmen city and we fixed it" Temutai said

"So it's...not..really your...design.." po said

"Well...it's none of your business" Temutai

Then they seen tigress and everyone else running down the stairs, but tigress was a good ways ahead of them

"Po!" tigress yelled as she and the others ran full speed down the stairs when tigress got to po she was in tears and so was he

"That's not even the best part haha" Temutai said as he pointed to the ball po looked at it and through a small hole he seen...black powder

"I love you" po said as he kissed tigress for head and threw her over the side of the stairs which she fell a couple feet but survived then po turned around and yelled "stay away" and before they could say anything the small ball exploded sending po into the river.

"Po!" everyone yelled in shock as the black smoke disappeared they didn't see a body just blood

Shifu hopped over the edge and helped tigress up "where's po" she asked then she seen shifu look down and a tear left his eye and then she knew

They got to the beginning of the stairs and tigress seen where po had slammed against. Then she seen Temutai "You." tigress said with a look the scared even shifu, then she seen the necklace he was wearing

"Master what is that?" tigress said quietly

"It looks like the necklace of deception, maybe that's why he killed po, I mean Temutai has never wanted to kill po, they've always been like frenemy"

"So the necklace...the necklace is making him think differently...the necklace killed po.." tigress said crying

"Yes...I'll get the necklace you hold them off" shifu said

"Destroy the weapon!" shifu yelled to the everyone else

"Yes master" crane said  
"We're on it" monkey said

"Temutai You're not thinking straight, just take the necklace off and we'll talk about this" shifu said he kinda sounded like po trying to talk his way out of a fight or sparring match

"You just want to moon for yourself!" Temutai yelled in anger as his eyes light up bright red

"The moon? Man this guy has lost it" mantis said poking at monkey

"No kidding" crane said as he through one of Temutai guys down knocking him out

"You've left me no choice Temutai, I really didn't want to do this but i can't risk you using that...that..weapon again" shifu's mind drifted away as he thought about po all the good times they had together and even the bad ones like with tigress, but tigress came back to him and he was happy before he died...right shifu thought in his noggin

"There's nothing you can do to st-" and before Temutai could finish shifu used pressure points to paralyze Temutai long enough for shifu to get the necklace

When Temutai arose he was walked with a punch in the face by tigress

"I am sorry...I don't know what came over me.." Temutai said as he looked at the blood and broken stairs where po once laid "I didn't want to kill him...he was a great fo and I enjoyed battling with him.."

"Well you killed him...you killed the father of my children how could you!" tigress said going to hit him again but viper and monkey stopped her "they will grow up without a father because of you!" she screamed as tears ran down her face "Do you even care!?" tigress yelled in agony

"I do care and..i thought the necklace would help me accomplish my goal..." Temutai said a little sad

"Of getting to the moon?" crane asked

"Ye- NO? What makes you think i want to go to the moon!?" Temutai said a little embarrassed

"No reason" crane said

"Dad!" they heard as two young and strong water Buffalos approached Temutai

"I'm glad your children have a father...mine won't" tigress said as she continued to silently cry as she slouched over and slowly began to climb the palace stairs stopping to look at the destroyed area where her mate had perished everyone's eyes dropped in tears as they looked at tigress they could see tears dropping on the burnt ground as the thought of the Dragon warrior, a kind and loving soul that had been through rough times, but he could still put a smile on anyone's face

"Wha...what happened" Tai Lung said as he had just gotten to where tigress was "I was fighting with some of Temutai warriors that had advanced around the back of the palace" Tai Lung explained

"He's gone..." tigress said through the tears

"Who's gone..." Tai Lung said as he looked up and looked around he seen everyone except..."oh no..not po" Tai Lung said lowering his head

"He was so good to me...to all of us. This can't be true...tell me it not true." tigress said as she thought of the times when he first came to the palace, she had treated him so harsh, yet he showed her the utmost respect. "Monkey talk to the villagers see if they saw anything, maybe his body a portal...anything" tigress said getting into her leader mode

"Tigress he's gone..." Tai lung said

"No..we look for him, I am the leader of the furious five, you can do as you please but we could use your help bother...Po wouldn't give up on you that easy" tigress said placing a hand on Tai lung's shoulder

"You're Right..." Tai Lung

"Alright Temutai does your weapon have the capability of disintegrating someone" tigress said

"No...the explosion wasn't a deadly dos- he's alive...he has to be" Temutai said standing up he looked around and seen the river "follow the river find a body...DON'T RETURN TILL YOU FIND SOMETHING OF USE!"  
Temutai shouted at his men

"Yes sir" 7 of them said and took off down the side of the river

"Go with them" tigress said looking at mantis

"Yes master tigress" mantis said as he took off "wait for me!" he yelled

"Master is there a chance" tigress said looking at shifu

"Well seeing as how Temutai as made it clear that he didn't have a deadly dose and there's no bone fragments anywhere, I'd say yes"

(Miles down the river)

"It's...it's...a panda..."

"Where am I?" po asked looking around

"You are in the town of shin shu" a stranger said

"You are badly wounded and have multiple burns" another said

"I can help you" another said stepping in

"Get him to my hut" said the same stranger

"My name is kung ku" kung said

"Mine name is...it's..um..oh no..." po said

"Ahh...it seems you have a mild concussion" kung ku said looking at the panda

"How long before I can remember my..my life, my name" po said

"Well maybe this will help we found it in your pocket" kung said showing a set of wedding rings to him "it's said po and tigress on them" kung said showing him

"My names po? Or could it be tigress.." po said confused

"Well since po comes first and you are a male I'd say your name is po" kung said chuckling

"Then who's tigress..." po said worried

"Well it seems she is your mate" kung said as they entered his hut

"She's probably worried about me..and I can't even remember her face" po said as he grunted a little as the doctor looked at his wound

"How'd you get this" kung said

"I don't remember" po said looking down at the wound that was now bleeding again

"It looks burnt, like it was caught on fire almost" kung said as he poked at it making the panda grunt in pain

"What's that mean?" Po asked

"It means someone cut you pretty bad and then poured black powered on it and lit it" kung ku said a little confused

"Here panda take this and it might help you remember but it will also put you to sleep so I can work" kung ku said handing him the cup

"But don't drink a lot only a slip if you drink too much you'll be out of a few days or weeks" kung ku said

"Oh no..." Po said

"Oh no what" kung ku said looking at the panda

"Oh no I drank it all..." Po said looking more scared than ever

"Oh no is right you'll be out for a we-" kung ku was interrupted by a now snoring panda

"Po...where have a I heard that name before?" Kung ku questioned himself

(9 days later at the Jade palace)

"He couldn't have just disappeared, viper" tigress said sitting on the palace steps

"Tigress...we can't look for him forever" viper said trying to comfort her friend and sister "maybe he'll come back on his own, maybe he's perfectly fine and just a long way from home, I mean the river runs the link of the country almost" viper then concluded

"What if he doesn't come back and he's lost?" tigress said

"Then maybe it's time that we assume the worst...we have to move on" viper said as she started to cry

"Where are you po!" tigress said as tears streamed down her face

(Back with kung and po)

Po was still deep in his dream that has now lasted 9 straight days, kung ku was starting to worry for the panda. For the first 8 days he was quiet, now he tosses and turns and screams in his sleep, as if he was remembering the worst parts of his life, but in the dream world that could be amplified, while he is remembering his past, and those bad memories, he could be making them worse in his head.

(In po's head)

"Tigress why wasn't I good enough for you!?" po yelled

"Because you're a stupid fat panda!" tigress roared in reply

"And you're a monster!" po replied

"Take that back!" tigress roared

"Never!..." Po yelled as tears streamed down his fur

"I loved you!" tigress said falling to her knees

"I love you not loved...you are my everything...and you're leaving me...for...for him!" Po said as he kneeled down next to her

"Po..." tigress said looking into his jade green eyes

"Tigress..." Po said leaning in to kiss her

As their lips touched Po found himself in a dark room

"Tigress!?" Po screamed running through the darkness "where am I!?" then Po seen tigress in leon's arms

"Thanks for being here, it's been hard for me since po's...death" tigress said in his dream

"Anything for my love" leon said and with that they kissed Po started to cry

"No...I'm right here..I'm coming back" Po cried

(Back at the palace with tigress 3:26 a.m)

Tigress was sleeping, she was shivering and sweating at the same time, she was dreaming about Po, that they never found him. She was so scared, she jerked awake with a loud yell "Nooo come back!"

"Tigress!? Another bad dream?" Tai Lung said bursting into tigress bedroom

"Yes.." tigress said as she sobbed

"I'm sorry...we'll find him.." Tai Lung said

"I need some fresh air" tigress said jumping up running down the hallway and running outside, then down the stairs to the palace, finally stopping at the river which Po had supposedly landed in "I'm coming Po..." tigress said as she took off down the river side

(With Po)

"Tigresss!?" Po jerked awake " kung ku I remember, I remember it all, I shall return!" Po shouted as he took off not giving kung ku time to reply, he began to sprint through the small village "I'm coming home" Po said as he got to the river and looked down the way he came "I'm coming home, tigress" po said as he started running down the river side

"Po where could you be?" tigress said running on all fours

"Oh man where am I!?" po said looking around as he started to sit down by the river

"Tell me how am i supposed to  
breathe with no air " tigress started to sing as a tear ran down her cheek

"What is that?" po said as he heard a voice that took his breath away

"If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in  
a world with no air  
Oh " tigress continued to sing as she cried

"Tigress?" Po said quietly as a smile spread across his face with a small tear

"I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
If there was a way that I can  
make you understand " tigress sang as she looked into the water not knowing po was approaching

"But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe " tigress sang

[ Chorus po-tigress ]  
Tell me how I'm supposed to  
breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air " they sang together as po got closer

"Hey, Ti" po said wrapping his arms around her

"Po?...is..is it really you" tigress said as she ran her hands down po's forearms

"Yeah, Ti it's really me" po said as he smiled and rubbed his forehead against hers

"You're alive...i knew it" tigress said as a massive smile spread across her face

"Aww...did my tiger worry about me?" Po said as he pulled his forehead from hers and smiled as he leaned it for a kiss

"Yes...yes she did" tigress said as she leaned into the kiss, their lips colliding they kiss for a few minutes before they pulled away and they laid on the ground and cuddled til they fell asleep in each other's arms

The sun comes up and Po wakes up before tigress does, he just looked at her in all of her beauty, as she awoke "good morning Ti" po said as he kissed her forehead

"You have no clue how much I missed this" tigress said rubbing her head into his chest as she purred

"Tigress, I need to ask you something...something I should have asked a long time ago..." Po leaned up and got on his knee "Tigress will you marry...me?" Po purposed as he got the ring out of his pocket

"Yes! Po yes!" Tigress said jumping up and tackling him back to the ground kissing him all over his face and neck

"Well, my wife, can we go see our children" Po said as he returned most of the kisses

"Yes, let's go home" Tigress said going hand in hand with Po as they returned for the jade palace

"Hey...uh...not that it's totally important right now, but I think my arm is shaddered somewhere" po said nervously smiling

"Hmm big bad dragon warrior got his shoulded broken by his..girl-...wife" she said smiling

"I can still move it, so don't make me slap your ass" Po said giggling as he pulled her closer putting his hand on her ass

"The dragon warrior...I knew i knew him from somewhere" kung ku said as he watched from the tree line as he turned around and headed for his small village

To be continued...hopefully


End file.
